Interupted
by xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx
Summary: Its a ONE SHOT and i think its funny but in a sexual humor kind of way!


**Ok so at request I am writing another one shot! This one is a little different and is between Edward and Bella but also involves Renesmee! Please feel free to comment and if you are a parent you will find this humorous. **

"Bella love?" Edward was calling me. I loved I when he called me like that if I had been human it would have sent my heart racing and my face would be the color of a tomato.

"Yes dear? What's wrong?" I asked as I raced up the stairs in our little cottage to the master bedroom. Being quiet as to not wake Nessie from her room I opened the door to find Edward laying in bed with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was shirtless and his skin shimmered softly in the bright moon light he was perfect. I let out a sigh and went to lay next to him.

"Nothing is wrong but it could be more right if you understand my meaning…" He whispered without even opening his eyes. Could be more right? What was the supposed to mea…..OH! Haha yes that would defiantly be an improvement to our current situation.

Without a second thought I rolled on top of him brought my lips to his and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open for a brief moment then closed again as he wound his hands through my hair. I pressed against him as he pulled me closer.

"Bella let's try and keep the track record of not breaking things tonight shall we?" I murmured against my lips. I felt myself smile but didn't respond because I knew I could not make such a promise and keep it. I let out a giggle when he flipped me over and was now looming over me. I dropped my shield from around my mind to let him know exactly what I wanted.

He smiled and kissed me again before pulling away and asking "How did I get so lucky as to have you forever?"

"I believe the popular term for it now-a-days is Karma." I joked "when you are a good little boy you get to be happy when you are older or at least that's what I heard from Renee. She always told me that since I was such a good girl I would have to be happy when I grew up because God wouldn't be unfair to me." I laughed at the thought of Renee saying that all those years ago.

"Well then I must have been a very good human because I got the best gifts in the world….a family" He kissed me again and I knew there would be no more talking. He continued to kiss my neck and my collarbone when I finally brought his face back to mine my clothes had been ripped off and his pants removed. I could tell this night was going to be very short. But no sooner had I thought the words did I hear Renesmee start to cry from her room.

"Momma! Daddy! Where are you?" She cried. My heart broke when I heard it but I was a little miffed at her timing it seemed like even though our child slept through the night since the show down with the Volturi she hasn't been doing it without night mares. Edward sighed and went into our enormous closet and came back wearing black pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. In his hand were my Navy blue silk Pajamas that Alice had bought me a few weeks ago I liked them because they would soft and smooth and weren't terribly revealing. She had said that they were appropriate for Nessie to see and yet pretty enough for Edward to enjoy.

"We are coming Nessie." Edward called but she continued to cry as I knew she would until Edward was holding her and I was stroking her hair. "Come on Bella this is part of being a parent."

"I guess e were spoiled before having a new born that slept through the night." I sighed but he was right this was part of the job and I wouldn't trade it for he world.

We both left our room and went across the hall to Nessie's room where we found her sitting on the corner of her bed shaking from the tears. Edward walked over to her and scooped her up then continued over to the rocking chair. He sat down and began to hum her lullaby which sounded close to mine but had a different feel. I parked myself at his feet at held my beautiful daughters hand as we slowly sang her to sleep.

**So what did you think? I found it funny because even though I'm not a parent I know what it's like to wake up to babies crying. Please comment!**


End file.
